


Getting Back on Track - Part 2

by zibal_01



Series: Hitting Rock Bottom [5]
Category: Original Work, Sport; Ice Hockey
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePitty616161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePitty616161/gifts).



As soon as Colby had led Jonny from Joe's room Kasey appeared.  He didn't look happy, and Joe suspected that it was because of the condition that Jonny was in when he had left.

"I take it Jonny filled you in on how Colby's suicide attempt effected him," Kasey remarked.

"I'm sorry..." Joe started to apologise, but Kasey cut him off.

"It's not your fault, Joe," Kasey spoke softly.  "Jonny didn't need to tell you how Colby's suicide attempt had affected him... how it still effects him.  He wanted to," Kasey shrugged.  "Or maybe he had to.  Whether I agreed with him, or not, it was his decision.

"The thing is, Joe, what you did effects all of us in different ways.  Jonny's worried about Colby because Colby found you.  He saw Colby's suicide attempt and he knows how that _still_ effects him..."

"But..." Joe started.

"Don't worry," Kasey re-assured Joe, "Jonny will be fine - and so will Colby.  They just need a bit of time together..."

"I... I didn't think, Kasey," Joe mumbled.  "I didn't think of how my actions would affect others.  I... I just... I..." Joe shook his head, tears welling in his eyes.  "I just couldn't see any other option..."

"Neither could Colby - and we're still dealing with the fallout from that," Kasey advised.  "Colby understands better than any of us what drives a person to try to end everything.  He's been where you are... so close to not being here anymore...

"Oh - and don't mention that you know about Colby's suicide attempt to his father..."

"Oh," Joe replied, sheepishly.  He chewed nervously on his lower lip, waiting for Kasey to continue.

"You mentioned it?"

Joe nodded, unable to trust his voice.

"I'll bet that went down well," Kasey laughed.

"Not really," Joe squirmed slightly.  "He couldn't leave the room quickly enough."

"That sounds about right," Kasey replied.  "I imagine that when Colby told you what had happened that he also told you that hardly anyone knows that it was a suicide attempt?"

"Yeah," Joe confirmed.  "He said that most people thought it was an accident caused by post concussion syndrome."

"And that's the way the Andersons like it," Kasey started.  "It's never mentioned in their house and, to be honest, I really think that it has had a detrimental effect on Colby's healing.  They just wouldn't talk about it..."

"But Jonny helped him?"

"Jonny helped him," Kasey confirmed.  "Colby took some convincing, but Jonny ensured that Colby got professional help," Kasey sighed.  "Jonny was already in therapy, and one of the other psychiatrists in the partnership also worked in the hospital a couple of days a week.

"With Colby's agreement, Jonny arranged for the psychiatrist to visit him," Kasey paused, checking what he was about to say was right.  "Colby had been awake for about two months by then... in hospital for nearly four, and no-one except for Jonny and Colby knew what had really happened.

"The psychiatrist changed that.  He brought Colby's family in for one of Colby's sessions... Jonny was there as support for Colby."  Shaking his head sadly, Kasey continued.  "His dad wouldn't believe it... and his mum walked out.  They didn't talk for a couple of months, which really didn't help Colby.  I know that Colby's relationship with them can be strained at times because of it, but Jonny keeps them all on track - most of the time."

"That must be really hard on him."

"Yeah, but family's important."

There was a long silence, during which time Kasey thought that Joe had gone to sleep.

Finally, Joe broke the silence, asking softly, "How did it effect you?"

Kasey looked up, surprised.  No-one, out with Jonny and Colby, had ever asked him that before...


End file.
